This invention relates to a process for producing sulfuryl fluoride, SO.sub.2 F.sub.2, a known compound having utility as a fumigant.
The most common method heretofore employed for the commercial production of sulfuryl fluoride has involved the gas phase reaction of sulfur dioxide, chlorine, and hydrogen fluoride in the presence of activated carbon which may or may not be impregnated with an alkali metal bifluoride. Note for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,092,458 and 3,320,030. The reaction proceeds as follows: EQU SO.sub.2 + Cl.sub.2 + 2HF .fwdarw. SO.sub.2 F.sub.2 + 2HCl
While satisfactory yields have been achieved with such a process, one major disadvantage lies in the inability to economically and efficiently regenerate the activated carbon catalyst when used alone, or when impregnated with an alkali metal bifluoride. Thus the effective life of such catalyst is limited and when such catalysts cease to exhibit sufficient catalytic activity, they must be discarded and replaced by new material. The catalyst poisoning, or reduction of its catalytic effect, becomes particularly severe at higher temperatures, i.e., 250.degree. C to 350.degree. C, resulting in shorter catalyst life and greater amounts of catalyst which must be discarded within a given time.
It is the object of this invention to provide a catalytic process for producing sulfuryl fluoride.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process for the gas phase production of sulfuryl fluoride in the presence of a regenerable catalyst.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a process for the gas phase production of sulfuryl fluoride which may be carried out at temperatures lower than previously thought to be necessary.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description which follows: